wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Candace Peppermint-Candy
'Candace Peppermint-Candy '''is a racer from Sugar Rush Schweetzway, a game that is another Sugar Rush with super-sweet land. She is the main character of the game, and she was friends with Isabella Rainbowglitter, the rock & roll girl. She has a slave named Sweetia. Appearance Candace is a girl with fair skin, mocha cheeks, and a blond, golden hair. Her eyes are peppermint red. She wears a strawberry hat with a "candy" writing on it, and also a flower. She has peppermint hair decors, but it looks like a red candy. But, her decors are named "Peppermint Hair Decors" and it adds some creativity to her hair. She wears a hoodie, a red hoodie, with a blue skirt and red & blue shoes. Biography ''Candace Peppermint-Candy: Wrong Doesn't Mean Wrong! "Candace seems so wrong for race handlings, but she always finds the way to get out from the trouble. When racing, she is seen "driving with wrong handling", but at the end it's not wrong. She likes danger, but always act wrong, "for right". She makes cool but wrong plans, but for right reasons at the end." Story Of Her Candace is the ruler, but seems girly and candy mind. But, she doesn't care anything being the ruler, and she thinks that she is just being herself, not anyone. When more, more, and more racers appear is Sugar Rush Schweetzway, Isabella was her fan and makes friendship. Candace is girly, and Isabella is rock&rolly enough. Beside that, she and Vanellope Von Schweetz are best friends, also, their friendship's followed by Taffyta Muttonfudge and becomes three. She and Vanellope are "crazy candies", and because of that Candace asked her to make "OMG!!!" catchphrase. Memorable Quotes "OH AM GEE! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!" Candace's catchphrase. "President Candace Peppermint-Candy!" "Blah blah am I making some mistakes for this time?" "I'm trying, you crumbsnatchers! "Hey, wanna have break at Tappers??" "YO EVERYONE THIS IS CANDACE THE RULER OF SRS!" "Whaddaheck?" "That's not wrong. I think you're the person who takes mistake everyday." "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! GHOST!!!!" Candace scared when she sees "ghost" Isabella "What do ya expect!?" "Hahahaha, there's no way I'm getting the rid of this." "IMPOSSIBLE!" "Hey are you a kiddy crumbsnatchers??" "Woah, what's wrong with you?!?!?!?" Race Kart Candace's kart is the Peppermint Gummy Kart. It looks like Vanellope's kart, but it's red like Candace's theme. It was wonderful, to Candace, and it has a boost speed like Taffyta's kart, the Pink Lightning. Appear In Candace will appear in Wreck-ItEve105's project, Sugar Rush: New Generation. Trivia *She is created by VanellopeVonSchweetzFan. *She is a ruler of Sugar Rush Schweetzway, but actually she is also a president. *Before she has a slave, she doesn't feel being a president. But when she has a slave, she feels like president, and becomes "President Candace Peppermint-Candy". *She may be a bully when someone is annoying or bothering. *She is one of the racers that switched mind after something happened. *Her name may be taken from a Phineas and Ferb character named Candace Flynn. Category:Sugar Rush Schweetzway Racers Category:VanellopeVonSchweetzFan's Fanon Characters Category:Sugar Rush: New Generation Category:Females Category:VanellopeVonSchweetzFan's Fan Games / Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon